


[Podfic] Lightning Struck

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Like the Sun [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crying, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hemipenes, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Orgasm Denial, Other, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Scarification, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Sort Of, Subspace, Switching, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Transformation, Under-negotiated Kink, for lack of a better tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley turns the tables on Aziraphale. Discovery of new kinks is had.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Like the Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855171
Kudos: 5
Collections: Courts GO Re-Reads, Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Lightning Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightning Struck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248372) by [Brynncognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito). 



> Music: [Knuddelnachtmonster, by Sascha Ende](https://filmmusic.io/song/172-knuddelnachtmonster) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> The first part of this series, "Like the Sun", remains to this day the most listened to podfic in my entire collection. I could not _not_ complete the series!
> 
> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Literarion), or [Tumblr](https://literarion.tumblr.com/)!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Lightning-Struck-ehdl4e)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-29/b940f785-680f-a8b2-b41e-9bbfa52b40cc.mp3)


End file.
